World Tour: Hong Kong Holiday
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While vacationing in China, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family meet new friends, learn a bit of kung fu, and stop an old enemy's evil plan. An homage to Disney's Mulan. Recently updated.
1. On an Weekend in China

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Beijing, China! And what a beautiful city she is! And look, Rebecca Utonium and her family and friends are spending the day together in this lovely place."

Rebecca is strolling through a bustling city square, with her uncle Professor Utonium, her little cousins the Powerpuff Girls, her boyfriend Mojo Jojo, and their friends, marveling at the lovely scenery. "It was very nice of you to take us here for our vacation, Uncle John," Rebecca says kindly. "Thank you very much."

The professor smiles warmly. "You're quite welcome, Sweetie Pie."

"Oh, boy," Blossom says excitedly. "It'll be so much fun to explore the ancient temples."

"And practice some kung-fu." Buttercup adds, throwing a couple of punches and kicks into the air.

"And see some cute panda bears!" Bubbles coos excitedly.

Mojo said, "Ah, and not to mention seeing the finest silks and eating the best foods." The group walked around a large vending area to see some wares being sold. April looks at a green jade necklace and says, "This is beautiful. I'd like to buy this, please." The seller said, "A good choice for a beautiful lily like yourself."

Ace looked at some of the dragon statues and said, "Whoa, these babies look pretty cool." Deanna looks on with intrigue at the majestic beasts. "Ooh, they look real enough to roar!"

Buttercup hovers up to a sculpture of an ancient Chinese warrior. "Wow, does he look hardcore!"

Mojo looked at some talismans and held up a golden amulet that has a dragon's head. He said, "This must be worth a fortune, probably Han or Chang Dynasty."

Unknown to the group, a shady figure and a group of hooded figures were watching. The shady figure spoke in a familiar Hungarian accent, "There's the amulet of the Dragon Empress of the Chang Dynasty! It will be our for the taking and will unleash its great power."

Rebecca looks at some of the silks and sees a beautiful silk dress that is a hot pink color with golden blossom branches as the pattern, short sleeves, and the dress reaching knee-length. She says, "This looks beautiful to wear!" The woman selling the dresses says, "That's a perfect choice for you, miss. There are also some accessories to go with the dress like this matching silk purse, a golden bracelet with dragons engraved, and a hairclip."

Rebecca looked at the items and sees a beautiful golden comb with a cherry blossom. Rebecca smiled, "These would do perfectly. Xie xie."

Rebecca then pays for the items, upon which Buttercup purchases a small Chinese warrior statue, and Mojo purchases the amulet. From the shadows, the shady figure glowers, "Drats, they've got the amulet! No matter, we'll hunt them down and steal it from them!"


	2. A Mysterious Ally

Blossom looked at a beautiful pair of golden earrings, while Bubbles looked at a yin and yang pendant. "Ooh, pretty!" the blue Powerpuff coos.

Arturo admires a small gold tiger statue on a low shelf. "Ooh, muy nice craftsmanship." He picks it up and examines the details closely. "It's interesting to think that this was once a piece of gold ore."

"Duh, gold or what?" Billy inquires.

"Gold ore." Arturo replies.

"Yeah, but gold or what? It can't jus' be gold or nuthin'."

The group share blank looks. "Seriously?" Ace whispers to Deanna, who nods in agreement.

Deanna looked at what Rebecca bought and said, "Those look more you, Becca. Do you think they have something for me like that in red?" Rebecca said, "Sure, let's take a look." Rebecca held up another silk dress in a style similar to what she bought, but the pattern has black dragons and the dress itself was a ruby red color.

Deanna spots a dragon hairclip and says, "This one looks pretty cool. Okay, let's buy these altogether." Just when Deanna paid for her dress and hairclip, Mojo shoved Deanna and shouted, "GET DOWN!" Out of nowhere, a dart flew by and hits the wooden post of the vendor area. Deanna said, "Mojo, get off me! What's with you?"

Mojo helped Deanna off the ground and said, "I think someone was trying to do us in." Taking the dart off and seeing some of the wood rotting away, Mojo said, "Look, a poison dart."

Deanna said, "Thanks for saving me, Mojo."

Rebecca asked, "But who tried to poison us?" Just then, Rebecca notices some mysterious movement in the shadows behind a nearby corner. She traipses over to see who it was, but once she reaches the spot, there's nobody there. "Something funny's going on...and I don't like it."

Just when Rebecca was about to leave the spot, a figure came from behind her and began to pin her hands behind her back. Rebecca struggled, stomped onto the dressed black assailant's foot hard, and grabbed the person's wrist as she was about to flip him over. Rebecca and the stranger fought more, then Rebecca and Mojo pinned the person down.

Mojo pulled off the stranger's black kerchief covering his mouth and looked to see that the stranger was a she. Mojo stammered, "Y-You're a girl?!"

The Chinese girl looked to be about Rebecca's age with her black hair in a long braid. She got up to the ground and said with a bow by folding her hands together, "My name is Fa-Ying. I tried to warn you about the danger you are in. I didn't mean to startle you. What are your names?" Rebecca said, "I'm Rebecca, nice to be almost assaulted and to meet you."

Fa-Ying chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine, Rebecca. You and the chimp have good fighting skills."

Mojo said, "Oh, back to introductions. I am Mojo Jojo. These are Deanna, Ace, April, Snake, Billy, Grubber, Arturo, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium. The two puppies here are Foxy and Roxi." Fa-Ying giggles as the puppies gently lick her hand. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet all of you."

"We're pleased to meet you too, Fa-Ying," Mojo replies with a polite bow. "If I may ask, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

Fa-Ying said, "I came to here to bring you to safety. The amulet that you have has great power and was from the Dragon Empress of the Chang Dynasty."  
>The group exchange amazed looks. "Mercccy!" Snake exclaims.<p>

Fa-Ying said, "Many came seeking for this to unleash its power."

Mojo asks, "What power will this amulet unleash?"

"When the moonlight hits the amulet's eyes, it shows the location of the Dragon Empress' palace and the ancient treasure of Tien Long." Fa-Ying replies.

"Tien Long?" Blossom echoes curiously.

"He's an ancient and very powerful dragon," the girl replies. "He was the ensign of the Dragon Empress in ancient times. Legend says that he appears when he finds the palace or its treasure threatened."

The group look on in awe. "I've come to warn you, because the amulet can be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Fa-Ying notes. Buttercup throws two punches into the air. "Don't worry, miss, we won't let anyone get near it."

From the shadows behind them, a sinister voice whispers, "That's what they think."


	3. Little Panda Lost

Rebecca asks, "Is there a place we can go to without being seen with the amulet by the creeps who tried to poison us?"

Fa-Ying says, "There is a temple in the mountains, but we could get there quicker through the bamboo forests."

"Good idea." the group obliges, upon which they then set off.

As they leave, they fail to see the shifty eyes watching them from behind the building. "Looks like they're headin' toward da bamboo forest, boss." one of the hooded figures whispers. "Well, we'll just have to follow him," his boss replies. "We can't let them get away with that amulet.." Two large Rottweilers standing beside the mysterious figures glower and growl nastily. "Calm down, Sam and Tam," the boss says, gently rubbing the dogs' heads. "We must save our energy for when we meet with those fools. Now let's go." Upon this, the hooded figures then set off.

The group presently arrive at the bamboo forest and begin making their way through the dense woods with Fa-Ying leading the way. Bubbles, who's at the back of the group, suddenly feels a tug at her backpack and turns to see a small baby panda with big bright eyes looking back at her. "Oh!" she squeals happily as the panda gives a happy chitter hello. The blue Powerpuff giggles merrily as the little bear begins to gently lick her face.

Hearing the sound, Rebecca looks casually over her shoulder. "Is all well, Bubbl-Oh!" She cuts herself off sharply upon seeing the panda. "Well, where did you come from, little one?" she says sweetly as she traipses over to the two.

"She followed me home, can I keep her?" Bubbles says.

Mojo said, "Aww, a little panda cub!" Going on his knees and petting the cub, he said, "She must've lost her parents. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" The cub bowed her head sadly, which made Mojo realize the sad response, "Poachers. You poor little thing. How about you come along with us?" The panda cub gave a happy squeal, then Roxi and Foxy gave her welcoming licks.

Rebecca said, "I think her name will be Mei."

Mei gave Rebecca's cheek a couple of licks, which made Mojo say with a chuckle, "I think she likes it."

"Don't worry, Mei," Billy says as he gently pets the little bear's head. "We won't leave you behind." Mei smiles and chitters happily as she gently nuzzles Billy's pudgy chin, causing him to merrily laugh. Buttercup then takes a small packet of Swedish Fish candy from her backpack and gives two pieces to the little bear, which she happily eats.

As they make their way out of the forest, Fa-Ying spots a fair-sized building atop a mountain over the horizon. She said, "It's right there. We could get across the old bridge towards the mountain pass easily. My grandfather and the monks live in the temple." Mojo asks, "Monks, as in Shaolin monks?"

Fa-Ying nods, "Yes, the young monks who train in martial arts have studied the arts of both wing-chun and wushu."

"Ooh, how very cool!" Deanna notes with intrigue.

Buttercup muses curiously. "Shaolin monks...I remember training with one once!" Rebecca mused for a second and said, "Buttercup, when we were leaving for the airport to Hong-Kong, you said that you flew far to that temple to become zen by a Shaolin monk?"

Buttercup said, "Yeah, I did. I was being way too rough and overdoing it in my fighting by mangling Fuzzy for robbing a bank, then I got a fortune cookie that proved that I was being too violent. The fortune said: 'Be nonviolent or angry, true peace lies within.' After I saw what I did to Fuzzy being wheeled out on a wheelchair, I flew far away from Townsville and found myself near the temple after the monk talked to me about my fortune from the cookie."

Mojo said, "I was also trained in martial arts by the same monk, but I left after studying and claiming that the monk was crazy as I taught myself. He taught Buttercup well at being calm, but I returned later to beat the monk and be the master. I managed to beat him, but Buttercup gave me the pummeling I deserved and fell down the mountain." Heaving a sigh, he said, "I hope that he has seen that I have now reformed my ways and that this fire beetle has changed from impatient to patient, calm, and pure of heart as well as mind." Rebecca gently places a consoling hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Please don't worry, Sweetie, I'm sure that he will." Mojo gives a small smile and blushes.


	4. Welcome to the Temple

As the group reach the temple, Fa-Ying traipses up to the door and gives it a gentle knock. When the door opens, a young monk smiled at Fa-Ying, "Good to see you again, Fa-Ying. Who are your friends?"

Fa-Ying said, "Ping, I'd like you to meet some friends I helped save from some outsiders trying to poison them. This is Rebecca, Deanna, April, Ace, Snake, Grubber, Billy, Arturo, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium. The little puppies are Roxi and Foxy. And I'm sure that you've heard of Mojo Jojo."

Ping asked, "Is he the one who attacked your grandfather and got pummeled by Buttercup? I also heard from the news about a year ago that he has reformed his evil ways to be with the girl he loves."

Mojo said, "That's right." Feeling something paw his leg, Mojo bends down to pick up Mei and says, "And this is little Mei. We've found her in the bamboo forests and is an orphan. Her parents must've been killed by poachers."

Ping pets Mei's furry head and says, "I'm sure that she'll find a home to be safe and loved." Mei gently held up her paw and gripped Ping's hand. Ping said, "She's so small, but has a good grip."

Fa-Ying said, "Let's head inside to have some tea and food, then we'll take you to my grandfather." Ping leads the group inside to a small dinner table. The group gently seat themselves on the floor. In an instant, everyone gets their servings of rice, golden chicken with soy sauce or sweet n' sour sauce for flavor, eggrolls, fortune cookies, lo mein noodles with pork, and shrimp. Fa-Ying poured everyone some tea into their cups and began to eat her dinner. Mojo took a sip of his tea and said, "Mmm, perfect. The herbs in this makes the tea taste good."

Rebecca used her chopsticks to pick up a bit of chicken and dipped it in the soy sauce, then ate it. She said, "Good as the food served in Townsville's Chinese restaurants."

Ooh, muy delicioso!" Arturo says happily as he munches on the rice and crisp vegetables, his cheeks bulging.

"Mmmn, this is awesome!" Buttercup says blissfully as she eats an eggroll. The puppies happily bark as they eat spicy chicken from their dishes; Mei chitters happily as she munches on bamboo.

Bubbles picks up the fortune cookie by her plate and opens it up. "Hmm," she muses as she reads the fortune. "'You will find a cat on your head.'" Upon this, she looks up to find a small orange, black, and white Calico cat slumbering on her head. "KITTY!" she squeals as she gently takes the cat down and cuddles him.

Arturo then opens his. "'You will be spluttted.'" he reads. "Huh? Spluttted?" Just then, a pie flies out of nowhere and hits him in the face. SPLUTTT! "Uncanny." Arturo mumbles in a muffled voice.

Mojo then opens his. "'You will receive a boot to the head.'" Immediately, a boot flies out of nowhere and hits him in the back of the head. "Ow! Who throws a mangy old boot? Seriously!"

The group exchange odd looks. "Lotta weird stuff goin' on 'round here." Ace whispers to Deanna.

Rebecca looks at the fortune from her cookie and reads, "Your heart will find love in any form and will heal a broken soul." Looking at Mojo, she kisses his cheek and says, "I love you, Mojo." Mojo looks at Rebecca's fortune and says, "I love you, Rebecca. You're lucky with that fortune and that one's is still true."

An elderly voice says, "Love is a very powerful and strange thing, but can heal a broken soul and mend a broken heart. Bringing two hearts together to make one." Mojo looked to see the old monk he and Buttercup recognized, who gave a bow and said, "Welcome, friends. Fire Beetle, you came?"

Mojo bows politely. "Yes, sir."

Mojo rose up and gave a bow to the monk, then he said, "Yes, it is I. I have now reformed my ways, by which I mean is I have stopped being evil and a villain. I have found a better life and have mended my evil ways by falling in love with a girl I know as she has mended my heart, looked past my appearance, and helped show the goodness inside me that I've been hiding for so long."

The monk looked at Rebecca and said, "She is the one? My young students have told me about the news of your reform from the city almost a year ago. The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Rebecca and Mojo sigh and gently take each other's hands.

"By the way," the monk inquires. "If I may ask you something, what brings you to our little corner of the world, my fine friends?"

A concerned look crosses Fa-Ying's face. "Our friends have been on the run from criminals seeking the Dragon Amulet." The monk's eyes grow wide. "The Dragon Amulet? The same which belonged to the Dragon Empress?"

Mojo takes the amulet out of his pocket and said, "Here it is. I've found this at a little vendor shop at Beijing, but we almost were attacked by the fiends trying to get their hands on it and nearly poisoned our friend Deanna. She would've been killed if I hadn't have knocked her away from the poisoned dart."

He hands the monk the dart and says, "Careful. It must've been made from one of the ancient and most deadly of all Chinese poisons."

The monk carefully takes the dart in his hands and examines it. "Ahh, yes," he notes with concern. "This is most certainly a dart hand crafted in the style of those in ancient civilizations."

"Who could have done this?" Buttercup muses curiously, rubbing he chin.

"Someone very clever and calculating," Mojo replies with more than a hint of determination in his voice. "We'll need to plan our next step very carefully."

Rebecca said, "We should have all doors and windows locked, along with other secret entrances blocked and barred." Mojo said, "Yes, and we also might need training to defend ourselves from our enemies when they might attack." Fa-Ying and the other monks, along with Mojo and the others helped close every window, door to lead out to the mountains, secret passages, and even blocked the chimney. "Perfect." the monk says happily. He then turns casually to the group. "Say, would you care to stay the night?" Rebecca smiles, "Certainly, sir." Buttercup bows politely. "It would be an honor."

With that, everyone is shown to their rooms. Mojo and Rebecca share a room with the puppies, along with Mei who wanted to sleep with Roxi and Foxy. Mojo looks at Mei and pets her soft head saying, "You can sleep here with Roxi and Foxy to keep you company, Mei." Rebecca pets Mei and says, "She's such a cute little thing, isn't she?"

Mojo chuckles, "Yes, she's such a little rolly-poly." Mei gave a tiny yawn and walked towards where the puppies are falling asleep by, then she snuggled next to them and fell asleep. "Awww." the two coo at this sweet scene.

Meanwhile, the professor and the girls are readying themselves for bed. The professor sets his fuzzy dragon slippers down by the foot of the bed as Buttercup fluffs the pillows. "Ahh," she says, taking a deep, wistful breath. "This certainly brings back memories."Blossom got onto a bed and said, "Wow, these are really soft!" Bubbles giggles as she merrily bounces on her bed, cuddling her beloved doll Octi.

Buttercup said as she threw a few punches, "I can't wait to try some training and show some moves tomorrow! We'd be clocking those jerks who tried to mess with us." Bubbles throws a couple of kicks and one karate chop into the air. "Yeah!" The professor gives a kind laugh at their spunk. "Little angels."


	5. Training on Track Three

By the next morning, the group gathers in a field out back of the temple. Buttercup grins excitedly; this place brought back such memories! Everyone wore a couple of new martial arts clothes in their colors and a pair of shoes to their liking; the Girls, Professor, Billy, Arturo, Snake, Deanna, and April wore some black shoes like Fa-Ying as well as the monks. Mojo, Grubber, Ace, and Rebecca wore sandals on their feet.

Shortly thereafter, the monk traipses up to them. He spoke up to everyone, "We shall begin with our training, but you will all go into groups. Buttercup, you take your sisters and train with Fa-Ying. Ping, you will take Deanna, April, Snake, and Professor Utonium for brushing up on defenses. Li, you'll train with Billy, Grubber, and Arturo. Jin-Lo, you'll be working with Ace, Rebecca, and Mojo."

Turning towards Mojo, he said, "Mojo, after your training is done, I have some training for you to do with Fa-Ying, Ping, and Li. Rebecca will also assist you." Mojo gently pressed his fist to his palm and bowed his head saying, "Yes, Master Sifu." The groups then disperse. Buttercup secretly feels very excited for this.

Li leads Arturo, Billy, and Grubber into a small room, upon which they're presented with a wide board laid across two cinder blocks. "Now, for your first task, please try to split this board in two, using only your hand."

"Bueno." Arturo replies, as he traipses up to the board. He and his friends had seen this procedure done in movies before; he surmised this task to be easy. Arturo quickly reaches his outstretched palm back and swiftly brings it down on the board. "YEE-OW!" He shoves his sore fingers into his mouth. "Dis was hawder dan it wooked."

Billy said, "You're not doing it right, Arturo. You gotta use your fingertips like this." Billy got towards the board and brings his hand down, but pulls back with a howl of pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPLINTERS!" Billy waved his hand around and screamed in pain, then Grubber tries to hit the board with his head. However, he smacked his head too hard and fell backwards with a thud. "Thbbbht..." he razzes weakly.

"Ouchabunga..." Arturo groans.

"I think I hurt me." Billy mumbles. Li can only stare blankly.

Meanwhile, Fa-Ying leads the Powerpuffs into a sizeable training room. Fa-Ying said, "Alright, I'll show you a few moves with this." She shows the Girls a large wooden board that has some stakes out that look harmless, then she does a couple of moves with her arms and legs when demonstrating a fight studying her moves closely, Buttercup then hovers up to the display and copies the moves flawlessly Her sisters clap and cheer, "Ooh, awesome! You're really great!"

Blossom tried the same moves and so did Bubbles, which both of them did well. Fa-Ying said, "You three were good on your first try. Let's pick up the pace a little and try something harder for you."

The Girls then follow her to another display.

Fa-Ying showed the three some stones across a small pond and demonstrates a few kicks, while doing a few turns after going across easily. Fa-Ying said, "Be strong like stone, but flow like the water. Who wants to go first?"

"Ooh!" Buttercup replies excitedly. "May I, please, miss?" Fa-Ying smiles. "Certainly, Grasshopper." Buttercup smiles contentedly with a small blush as she begins to make her way over. _All right,_ she thinks intently. _Strong like stone...flow like water..._

Buttercup managed to make it across without tripping or falling as she followed Fa-Ying's example. Bubbles and Blossom cheered, "Alright, Buttercup! You did it!" Buttercup said, "Beat that!"

Bubbles jumped up and down excitedly, "Ooh, ooh! Me next! Me next!"

Fa-Ying laughs kindly as Buttercup flies back to rejoin them. "Certainly, little one."

"Awesome!" the blue Powerpuff exclaims happily as she begins to make her way over. Carefully watching her step, Bubbles hops from stone to stone and follows Fa-Ying's example flawlessly. The group cheer happily. "Wow, you're something, li'l sis!" Buttercup exclaims. Bubbles blushes modestly and smiles. "Aww, you're so kind."

Blossom then turns to her teacher. "May I go next, please, miss?"

Fa-Ying said, "Of course, Blossom. Go ahead."

Blossom began to follow the moves well with ease, but she lost her balance and nearly slipped when she got towards the middle. Blossom managed to gain back her balance and make it to the end, then she said, "That was a close one." Fa-Ying said, "You managed to get your balance back and continue on. Never falter or your enemies will use it as an advantage."


	6. Mojo's Got the Moves

With Mojo, he, Ace, and Rebecca went with Jin-Lo near a field. "Now, friends," Jin-Lo addresses them. "This exercise will help test your reflexes." Jin-Lo began to demonstrate a move with his hand grappling and kept balance on one leg for the finish after a spin, then he said, "Eagle claw. Mojo, do you know the move southern fist?" Mojo takes his sandals and shirt off saying, "Yes, I do." With that, Mojo began to make both of his hands into fists and bring them close to him. He began to make a tucked in jump, then moved his arms over his head slowly. Giving a good sweeping motion with his feet, Mojo threw two punches calling, "Hai! Huh!"

Mojo finished the move with a turn and his hands in a grappling position when throwing two punches, then stayed where he was and said, "Southern fist."

Jin-Lo said, "Excellent!"

Rebecca claps merrily. "Wow, you're very good, Sweetie!" Mojo smiles and blushes modestly. Jin-Lo said, "Rebecca, you try to defend yourself from Ace with a move called horse drinking water. Ace, you try the shadowless kick. Allow me to demonstrate with Mojo." Jin-Lo ran towards Mojo as he jumped into the air with a kick, but Mojo ducked and managed to throw Jin-Lo by grabbing the monk's ankle before throwing him over.

Jin-Lo landed on his feet, then he and Mojo bowed to each other. Mojo said, "Alright, now you two try."

Rebecca turns to Ace. "Ready, Ace?" He gives her a small nod. "Ready." Rebecca managed to duck in time and grab Ace's ankle when he gave the kick, then she flipped him over. However, Ace landed on his back hard. Worried, Rebecca rushes up to him and asks, "Ace, Ace, are you alright?"

"Oh, please don't worry, Becca, I'm fine," he replies as she gently helps him to his feet and dusts him off. A sad look crosses Rebecca's face. "Ohh, Ace, I'm so sorry! I never meant to be so rough with you!" Ace gently places a consoling hand on her shoulder. "All's well, Becca." Rebecca breathes a sigh of relief.

Just then, the two hear a series of sounds from behind them and turn to see Mojo performing several moves while wearing a blindfold. Fa-Ying, Ping, and Jin-Lo began to deliver some moves to attack Mojo, but Mojo used his other senses and managed to block Fa-Ying's punch. However, he got some kicks to the back and punches to the stomach from the other two monks. Mojo fell to the ground on his knees and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

Rebecca rushed towards Mojo and asked, "Mojo, are you okay? Why are you blindfolded?"

Mojo caught his breath, held out his hands to Rebecca's own, and said, "Fa-Ying's grandfather said that I need to improve some of my fighting skills by using my other senses and how to fight blindfolded." Taking off the white cloth from his eyes, Mojo said frustrated, "It's no use! No one can be able to fight like this!"

Rebecca placed a hand on Mojo's arm and said, "Mojo, don't be a quitter. You managed to stuck a pin on a picture of a donkey's rear end for where the tail should be at the Girls' slumber party and be able to win a surfing contest blindfolded." Mojo said, "Yes, that's true. Those were easy, but how can I be able to defend myself and fight without the use of my eyes? Even if my opponents attack me up close or afar, how will I achieve that?"

The monk walks towards them as Fa-Ying, Ping, and Jin-Lo bowed. He said to Mojo, "Fire Beetle, a great warrior must be in tune with all of his senses. Only then will you be able to withstand your awareness so that you may fight on any level. Try again. Rebecca, will you also help Mojo?"

Rebecca placed her fist to her palm and bowed her head saying, "I will, Master Sifu."

Helping her boyfriend off the ground, Rebecca said to Mojo, "Okay, try to concentrate more on your other senses like what the monk said." Spotting six stones that could be used for skipping, Rebecca said, "I'll try throwing some stones at you and I need you to try blocking them. We'll start off easy without the blindfold, then you can put it back on until we get the hang of it and try the fighting again. When I'm doing this, stay perfectly still and don't flinch. Block when you're ready."

Mojo said, "That sounds like a good idea, Rebecca. I'll keep that in mind."

Rebecca stepped a couple of feet away from Mojo and called out, "Ready?"

Mojo gave a thumbs up and said, "I was born ready! Throw with everything you've got!"

Upon this, Rebecca begins tossing the stones toward him. Mojo slowly puts his head down. _Alright,_ he thinks. _Focus...focus..._ As the stones draw near, he quickly whips his hand out and stops one in its tracks. He then quickly blocks the other stones with his hands and feet, with speed and reflexes that would put a cheetah to shame.

Rebecca and Ace clap and cheer happily. "Wow, Mojo, that was amazing!" Rebecca exclaims happily.

"Yeah, you totally rock!" Ace adds, pumping his fist in the air. The monkey smiles modestly at his friends' kind words.

At this moment, the monk traipses up to Mojo and politely bows. "Well done, Fire Beetle. You have truly used your reflexes well." Mojo bows politely. "Thank you, Master Sifu."


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

Picking up the stones, Fa-Ying and Rebecca each got a share of three stones. They moved a few feet away from Mojo as he tied the blindfold over his eyes. Rebecca called out, "Alright, now this time is going to be a little trickier! Fa-Ying and I will be chucking some stones at you. Hit and kick when you feel them come close to you!"

Mojo said, "Alright! Give me what you girls got!" Upon this, the two begin quickly tossing the stones toward Mojo. The monkey pauses and gathers his focus; as the stones draw within an inch of him, he quickly swipes them away. With every kick, turn, and hit, Mojo managed to knock the stones away from him with ease. He heard Fa-Ying and Rebecca cheering for him, "Whoo! Yeah, Mojo! You did it!" Mojo lifted the blindfold up to his forehead and asked, "I passed?" Rebecca got towards Mojo, gently cupped his face into her hands, and kissed both of his cheeks saying, "You passed with flying colors. Now you need to pass the big one."

Mojo took the white cloth off to fix it and said, "Alright, Rebecca, let's complete that challenge." Rebecca takes the cloth from Mojo's hand and goes behind to blindfold him, then she gives his hand a squeeze and said, "Hold your ground until the possible moment." Mojo nodded, "Right, then I will know when to block and strike. I'll go easy on you."

Rebecca whispers, "Ready?"

Mojo nods, "Ready."

Mojo held both hands up for a blocking position and spread his legs to a fight position, too. Fa-Ying delivered the punch, but Mojo blocked it well. When Jin-Lo began to kick at Mojo's back, Mojo grabbed Jin-Lo's wrist and flung him over with a shout, "Hai!" Ping began to deliver some punches, but Mojo managed to block them and sweep his leg under Ping to make him fall. Mojo said, "Alright, Rebecca, it is down to you and me."

Mojo clenched his fists and began to give the shadowless kick, but Rebecca ducked and grabbed his ankle to flip him over with horse drinking water. Mojo managed to do a spiraling spin and land on his feet with grace, then he and Rebecca began to give more moves. Rebecca calls out, "Monkey steals the peach!" She gives a duck with her hand cupped and swung her arm up in a fist, then Mojo swings his leg under Rebecca and he says, "Curling dragon sweeps his tail!"

Rebecca gave the southern fist, then Mojo gave the move eagle claw. Rebecca managed to do the move tiger claw, but Mojo managed to beat her by grabbing her wrists and flipping her over to the ground. With a jump, he grabbed Rebecca's shoulders and pinned her down with ease. Rebecca tried to fight back by using her legs and pushed Mojo off herself, then the two kept fighting. Mojo said as he ducked Rebecca's blow, "You fight almost as well as a samurai!"

Rebecca said when throwing another fist, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" Mojo swerved left to dodge away from the punch and said, "Getting tired yet?" Rebecca said, "Not falling for that one, Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo managed to catch Rebecca in his arms, but Rebecca elbowed him in the abdomen and began to deliver more fighting moves. She taunted, "Hey, Mojo, your blindfold's coming loose!" Mojo said, "Very funny, you're the one who tied it on very tightly and securely! You should lay down for a bit!" With that, he grabs both of Rebecca's wrists and flings her over his shoulders to the ground hard. Rebecca moaned and said, "I surrender."

Mojo asks as he steps towards her, "Are you sure or are you trying to trick me, Rose Petal?"

Rebecca said, "You decide, Fire Beetle."

Mojo holds his hand out to Rebecca and helps her off the ground, then he asks, "Did I hurt you when I flipped you over like that?" Rebecca said, "A little, but you didn't make me rupture a disk or break my spine." Mojo takes his blindfold off and says, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize my own strength."

Rebecca says, "It's okay. You passed. As a little reward, you get to give me a back massage. Your hands are magic."

Mojo smiles and blushes slightly.

"Wow, you guys were mighty cool back there!" an impressed Ace notes as he approaches his pals. Jin-Lo said, "You really had us surprised!" The monk walked towards Mojo and said, "You have done well, Fire Beetle."

Mojo bowed and said, "Thank you, Master Sifu." Looking at Rebecca, he said, "Care for the massage?" Rebecca said, "Yes, how about underneath that cherry tree? The blossoms are so beautiful and we could sit under the shade." Mojo smiles. "Certainly, my sweet." The two then traipse outside and seat themselves beneath the blossoming tree.

When the two seat themselves down, Rebecca moved her hair over her right shoulder. Mojo flexed his fingers a bit and began to gently rub Rebecca's back. He used circular motions around and kneaded the tender areas, which made Rebecca say, "That's it, that's the spot right there..." Mojo asks as his hands move towards Rebecca's shoulder blades, "So you say my hands are like magic?"

Rebecca said, "Yes, they are. They are strong and rough, but also gentle and soft at the same time." Mojo smiles and blushes deeply. "You're very kind, my sweet. The way you fight is very impressive; you're very strong and fast." Rebecca giggled lightly when Mojo gently ran his fingers through her hair, "I guess the gymnastics, dance, and taekwondo lessons have paid off as well as these wing-chun fighting techniques." The two beam as they gently take each other's hands.

At this moment, Ace approaches them from the doorway. Mojo asked, "What is it, Ace?"

Ace sighed, "We could really use Becca and your help, Mojo. The rest of the guys aren't doin' so swift in the fighting and self-defense exercises." The two exchange concerned looks. "Certainly, friend." they politely oblige, upon which Ace leads them inside.

The three presently enter a room to find to find Arturo, Billy, and Grubber sitting in a dilapidated heap on the floor. "Oh, guys, how good to see you," Billy says happily. "We...might need a bit of help, please."

"We need a widdle more pwactice." adds Arturo, who still has his hand in his mouth.

Blossom flew towards Mojo and Rebecca, followed by Bubbles and Buttercup. She said, "That's not all. April and Deanna were doing well, but poor Snake nearly broke his legs and arms when doing some of the moves."

The group exchange worried looks. "Ooh, that's not good at all!" Rebecca winces with concern.

"Well, please don't worry, friends," Mojo replies. "We shall help everyone."


	8. Lesson Number One

The group then enter the next room to find Snake seated on a bench with April massaging his shoulders and Deanna massaging his knees. "Are you okay, Snake?" inquires a very concerned Rebecca.

"Pleassssse don't worry, Becca, I'm finesssss," he replies. "The training wassss harder than it looked thoughsssss."

A determined look then crosses Mojo's face. "Fear not, friends. Becca and I have ben training together and have created, concocted, and devised a method of making the training easier."

Upon hearing this, the group's eyes light up. "Really?" replies an intrigued Arturo as he removes his now much less sore hand from his mouth.

With that, Mojo had everyone assembled as he, Rebecca, Fa-Ying, Jin-Lo, and Ping stood out in the center. Mojo said, "We all need to work hard and train hard to beat our enemies. I'm not so sure if there's a lot, but we can prove to them that we can be stronger than a hundred or even a thousand men. We all must unite and stick together to put our mystery fiends down."

"YEAHH!" the group cheers.

"We need to focus and use our energy and agility to the best of our abilities." Rebecca adds.

"YEAHH!" the friends cheer again.

Billy turns to the four with concern. "Duh, but how do we do dat?"

Rebecca said, "We'll start off easy and then get into the hard stuff. The most important lesson is you must first learn to be gentle. At the same time, we have to be tough."

Arturo asks, "But how can you be tough and gentle at the same time?"

Fa-Ying said, "I know it sounds funny, but the world is full of opposites and so is everything around you. Even yourselves. To be a good warrior, you must put it all into balance." The group exchange curious looks. "Hmm," Fa-Ying muses. "Perhaps I can put it into perspective." She crouches to her knees and motions to the ground, then the sky. "Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence, dark and light." She traipses up to Bubbles and covers the blue Powerpuff's eyes with her hands, causing her to giggle.

Fa-Ying then steps back and begins to sing:

"_One alone is not enough,_  
><em> You need both together<em>,"

Upon hearing this, Ace and Deanna and April and Snake quickly take each other's hands.

"_Winter, summer, moon, and suuuuuun_..."

She then quickly kicks a bo staff into the air, catches it, and brandishes it with a flourish.

"..._Lesson Number One_!"

The group look on in awe as Fa-Ying quickly hands each of them a staff.

"_Like a rock, Huh! Huh! You must be hard, Hah! Hah!_  
><em> Like an oak, Mmuh! You must stand firm,<em>  
><em> Hah! Hah! Cut quick, like my blade,<em>  
><em> Think fast, Hah! Hah! Unafraid<em>."

As they exchange understanding looks, the group then begin to train.

Blossom: "_Like a rock, Huh! Huh! We must be hard, Hah! Hah_!"

Bubbles: "_Like an oak, Mmuh! We must stand firm_,"

Buttercup: "_Hah! Hah! Cut quick, like my blade_,"

Ace: "_Think fast, Hah! Hah! Unafraid_."

Arturo swings his staff and strikes a fighting pose, bravely sticking his chest out. "All right, Fa-Ying, I es ready!" The girl traipses up to him. "Uh huh, but you're still out of balance." She nudges his shoulder, causing him to tip over on his side. "You're only halfway there."

She then drops to the ground with her legs folded and clasps her hands above her head as she continues her song:

"_Like a cloud you are soft,_  
><em> Like bamboo, you bend in the wind,<em>  
><em> Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know<em>  
><em> It's okay to be afraid<em>,"

"Yeah," Bubbles notes blissfully. "I remember the professor once telling us that being brave doesn't mean you're not scared, being brave means doing what you're afraid to do."

"Ooh, very wise advice." an impressed Billy notes, rubbing his chin.

The group then crouch to the floor, following Fa-Ying's example:

April: "_Like a cloud, I am soft_,"

Snake: "_Like bamboo, I bendsss in the windsss_,"

Deanna: "_Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know_"

Billy: "_It's okay ta be afraid_."

Fa-Ying smiles, "Very good, you've really got the hang of it!" She, Rebecca, Mojo, and Ping then dance along, practicing their moves, with the group following closely behind:

Fa-Ying: "_One alone is not enough_,"

All: "_One alone is not enough_,"

Fa-Ying: "_You need both together_,"

All: "_You need both together_,"

Fa-Ying: "_Winter, summer, moon, and suuuuuun_..."

All: "_Winter, summer, moon, and suuuuuun,_  
><em> This is Lesson Number One<em>."

As they're prancing along a series of rocks in the river, Bubbles trips and falls in. As Rebecca helps her out, the puppies lick Bubbles' face, causing her to giggle.

The group then practice the moves they've learned in song:

All: "_Like a rock, Huh! Huh! we must be hard, Hah! Hah!_  
><em> Like an oak, Mmuh! we must stand firm,<em>  
><em> Hah! Hah! Cut quick, like our blades,<em>  
><em> Think fast, Hah! Hah! Unafraid.<em>

_ Like a cloud, we are soft,_  
><em> Like bamboo, we bend in the wind,<em>  
><em> Moving slow, we're at peace because you know<em>  
><em> It's okay to be afraid<em>,"

Fa-Ying: "_You have beguuuuuuuun_!"

All: "_Lesson Number,_  
><em> Lesson Number,<em>  
><em> Lesson Number,<em>  
><em> Lesson Number,<em>  
><em> Lesson Number Oooooone<em>!"

As the song finishes, the group hop into the air and strike fighting poses as they drop to their feet. "Very good!" Fa-Ying cheers. "You've all passed the test!"

Mojo said, "Alright, we should head out into the city and find where our creeps have gone off to!" Rebecca said, "Before we go, we'd like to thank everyone for helping us out." The monk bowed in respect as all the others do, then he said, "Fa-Ying, you shall go with them for extra protection and for leading them to the Dragon Empress's palace."

Fa-Ying hugs her grandfather close and says, "I will, Grandfather. I won't let you or the monks down."

The monk beams happily as he bids his granddaughter a kind goodbye. "Good-bye, my dear, I love you! Please take care." Fa-Ying waves politely as she leaves, "Goodbye, Grandfather, I love you too!"


	9. Trolley to Trouble

The group got back in their regular clothes, then make their way through the woods and into town. As they pass by some bushes by the side of the road, Buttercup hears a rustling sound and hovers over to investigate, promptly coming face to face with a small green baby dragon. "Wow, a cool dragon!" she exclaims happily. The dragon gives a small, gentle rumble and begins licking the green Powerpuff's face, causing her to laugh.

Hearing the laughter, Rebecca glances over her shoulder. "Is everything okay, Butter-Oh!" She's pleasantly surprised to see the little dragon. "Hey, sweet! A dragon!" Ace notes as he traipses up to the little reptile and gently rubs its back. "How ya doin' there, li'l guy?" The dragon smiles and begins to gently nuzzle him. Buttercup takes out the packet of Swedish Fish candy and gives the dragon two pieces, which he happily eats.

At this moment, the group notices a look of concern crossing the dragon's face. "What's wrong, li'l guy?" inquires a concerned Buttercup. "I'll find out!" Bubbles notes as she hovers up to the little reptile and begins conversing with him. "His name is Shen. He got separated from his mommy and daddy while traveling through the forest."

Mojo said, "Poor thing. We might be able to find his parents. Fa-Ying, how far is the Dragon Empress's palace?" Fa-Ying said, "It's pretty far, but I think we might be able to make it before sunset."

Spotting a series of large carts out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca is quickly struck with an idea. "Say, perhaps we could use these to get to our destination faster." Mojo smiles, "Brilliant idea, my sweet." Upon this, the group quickly hurry over and each hop into a cart. Mojo, Rebecca, Fa-Ying and the puppies take one, Deanna, Ace, and Shen take another, April, Snake, and Mei another, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber another, and the professor and the Powerpuffs take the final one. The group shift their vehicles into gear and begin motoring down the street.

As they careen quickly down the road, the group suddenly hear the sound of wheels from behind them, upon which they whip around and gasp in shock to see a cart being driven by a tall figure with dark eyes and well-groomed black hair motoring up behind them. Sitting on either side of him are two large men, one burly, the other more slight, and two large fierce Rottweilers, one with a blue collar, one with a pink one.

"It's Lagos!" Rebecca exclaims. "I should have known that he was behind this!"

"You won't get away from us, fools," Lagos threatens. "I will have the Dragon Amulet!"

"Not if we can help it!" Rebecca calls in return as the group pick up speed.

The friends steer their vehicles around a corner, down an alleyway, and into a small neighborhood, but Lagos and his crew quickly catch up to them. "Gee," a worried Buttercup notes. "They're really persistent."

"If only there were some way to dissuade them." Blossom muses.

At this moment, the group suddenly become aware of a pungent odor emanating from around them. "Ughh," Ace cringes, pinching his nose. "What's dat gnarly smell?"

"Don't look at me when ya say dat," Billy replies indignantly. "I already took my bath dis month." Rebecca shot a glare at Mojo, who looked at her and said, "Don't look at me like that! I didn't break wind, flatulate, or even fart!" Mojo sniffed and said, "Hmm, seems to be coming from...under our seats." He reaches down and pulls a round prickly brown fruit out of a bag beneath his chair.

"Why, those are durians," Fa-Ying notes. "Despite their somewhat unpleasant odor, they're quite good for the skin."

"Hmm," an interested Mojo muses. "I wonder what they could do for fur..."

As she slowly tosses one of the fruits to herself, Buttercup is suddenly hit with an idea. She quickly motions over her shoulder toward the rapidly approaching scoundrels. "Ten points to whoever can hit the phony butler!" she says half-jokingly. Exchanging knowing looks, the group each grab the fruit and begin tossing them at Lagos and his crew, hitting them in the faces and sending their cart careening off balance. SPLATT! Foxy and Roxi grab two durians in their front paws and toss them at the two Rottweilers as well.

Lagos lies in a heap on the ground, shaking his fist. "This isn't over yet, fools! That amulet WILL be mine, and I WILL make you pay!"

"This stinks...literally..." the two lackeys, covered in splattered fruit, groan woefully. The two dogs give doleful whimpers.

Rebecca laughed, "We got them down! We should get there faster without them following us."

Fa-Ying said, "No problem!" Everyone sped out of the city and headed towards an area with a large wall, along with large oak doors covered in vines. "Ah, here we are." Fa-Ying notes.


	10. Singing Proud

Fa-Ying pulled some of the vines off the large handles and pulled the handles with all she can to open the doors. Everyone looked to see a beautiful palace with a large courtyard and various dragon statues that are huge.

The group look on in delight at the lovely ambiance. "Ooh, pretty!" Bubbles coos. "Wow, mighty sweet setup." Ace notes.

As the group begin to make their way inside, Fa-Ying turns to them and whispers, "We need to be careful once we enter the temple. The passageways are lined with booby traps."

"Certainly, thank you." the group whisper in reply.

Suddenly, the group hear a voice call, "Stop right there!" upon which Lagos and his crew, still smelling faintly of overripe fruit, leap in front of them. "All right, now hand over the Dragon Amulet and no one gets hurt."

Everyone stood their ground and Mojo growled, "If you want it, you'll have to get through us and catch us first, Lagos!"

The group then quickly take to their heels with the villains in hot pursuit. As the two henchmen split from the group and chase the Powerpuffs down a corridor, Buttercup is suddenly hit with an idea. She hovers up to her sisters, "Whisper, whisper, music, whisper?" Blossom and Bubbles mile knowingly. "Perfect idea, Buttercup."

As the villains round he bend, the girls quickly hop out in front of them; Blossom begins to play a small pink guitar ad Bubbles a small set of drums as Buttercup sings.

"_Found myself in a place so far away,_  
><em> Rising sun and golden dragons play,<em>  
><em> Jasmine tea for me, old and new,<em>

_ Firecrackers, dreams, great dream,_  
><em> Wake me from my zen, gotta dream,<em>  
><em> Dreams so sweet like bein' alone is blue<em>,"

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay_,"

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay_,"

The crooks clap and cheer happily, "Yay! Encore! Encore!"

Buttercup: "_Giga gates and swings hurry by,_  
><em> Electric black and blue, sunny skies,<em>  
><em> Roll me back and forth, street kung fu,<em>

_ Blind and silent, head for lullaby,_  
><em> Sweeps you like a new year dragonfly,<em>  
><em> Hong Kong rain pours down, great in rue<em>,"

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay_,"

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay_,"

As the girls pick up the beat, the crooks cheer and begin waving their arms in the air.

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay_,"

Blossom and Bubbles: "_Ha! Ha! Ha_!"

Buttercup: "_Hong Kong Holidaaay!_"

As the song concludes, the Powerpuffs take a bow. "Yaay! Hooray! That was great!" the crooks cheer, merrily waving their arms in the air. They're so enthralled with this that they don't notice Rebecca and Mojo sneaking up behind them and slapping handcuffs on them. "Missed us?" Mojo grins.

"Good work, girls," Rebecca says happily. "We'll let the authorities deal with these scoundrels." The Powerpuffs beam and blush. "You're very kind, Becca."

A concerned look crosses Mojo's face. "But Lagos and the dogs have gotten away. If he finds the treasure first, there's no telling what he'll do."

A determined Buttercup pounds her fists together. "Don't worry, friends, he won't get far."


	11. The Palace is Safe Once More

Lagos and his dogs headed inside the palace, then he managed to get away from every booby trap that consisted of arrows firing, along with flaming spurts that came from the mouths of fu lion statues. The dogs each separated by the opposite sides of the traps to keep watch and growled to see Rebecca, Mojo, the puppies, and the Powerpuffs. The group quickly but quietly and carefully follow him closely behind. "Okay, steady as she goes." Rebecca muses under her breath. Buttercup hovers up to her and whispers, "Maybe we can ambush him."

Mojo remembered the training back at the temple and tore the hem of his cape, which made Rebecca ask, "Mojo, what are you doing?" Mojo said as he held the strip of purple cloth, "Someone once said a great warrior must be in tune with all of his senses. Only then will you be able to withstand your awareness so that you may fight on any level. I must beat this obstacle on that level."

Rebecca said, "Mojo, you could get killed!"

Giving Rebecca a reassuring kiss on the cheek, Mojo said as he took off his boots and gloves, "I won't. Trust me." With that, he ties the strip over his eyes before seeing the traps around. Now blindfolded and determined, Mojo took a deep breath and said, "I am ready." With that, he raced across the tile floors as fast as his bare feet could carry him. Hearing the arrows coming by, he did a few cartwheels and flips to dodge them well. Mojo continued on and did a few front handsprings, along with back handsprings and twisting jumps to not get burned by the flame spurts.

In an instant, Mojo managed to weave his way up towards where Lagos is and stood his ground. Lagos said unimpressed, "Well, you're very good without using your sense of sight. I bet I can take you down easily and have the amulet in my hands!"

Mojo said, "You'll get it when you pry it from my cold, dead hands, Lagos!"

Lagos snarled as he charged towards Mojo, "WISH GRANTED!" The two began to fight hard as Mojo began to dodge, block, and jump with ease. Mojo smirked as he put Lagos into a headlock, "You'll have to do better than that!" Meanwhile, the Rottweilers snarled at the puppies and began to attack. However, the puppies managed to dodge the booby traps as they ran to distract the Rottweilers and the two giant dogs cowered.

The Pomeranian sisters made it towards Mojo and Lagos, then the two each took a bite at the man's ankles. Lagos howled in pain, "GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE RATS!" Mojo took his chance and managed to give the shadowless kick to Lagos, knocking the man to the ground and having him tumble down the steps. Mojo took the blindfold off and looked to see the puppies baring their teeth at Lagos. The Powerpuffs zoomed over and began to pummel him with kicks, punches, lasers eyes, and Blossom's ice breath to freeze him in place.

The Rottweilers whimpered as Rebecca and the others approached them. Fa-Ying rushed towards Mojo with Rebecca and said, "Mojo, the amulet. You are worthy to unleash the power." The monkey smiles as the girl hands him the amulet. "Thank you, my friend."

Fa-Ying then leads the group downstairs into a large treasure room, in the middle of which is a giant dragon statue. "This is the lair of Tien Long, guardian of the Dragon Empress." All of a sudden, the eyes of the amulet hanging from Mojo's neck begin to glow. The group gasps as the amulet floats into the air and dangles itself from the statue's neck, upon which the stone crumbles from the statue, revealing a real live dragon underneath. The beast roars loudly with smoke pouring from his nostrils as he lunges toward the group. The friends shudder in fear. "He must think we're intruders!" Rebecca exclaims.

Just then, Tien Long's gaze falls on Shen, upon which he stops in his tracks. He gives a low, curious rumble, upon which Shen glances up at him with an elated look in his sparkling eyes. The little dragon flies up to the larger one with a roar that sounds like, "Daddy!" Cooing softly, Tien Long gently nuzzles his son, who happily nuzzles him in reply. The group look on happily as this amazing scene. "Wow, that's incredible!" Buttercup exclaims happily.

"The love of family is truly a powerful thing." notes Rebecca as she gently holds her little cousins close, causing them to smile and bush contentedly. The professor beams as he then gently holds hugs Rebecca.

"With the dragons back, this castle will never be in danger again." Fa-Ying says happily.

The group presently leave the castle, upon which they're greeted by a view of the local police leading Lagos and his lackeys into a squad car. "What a revolting development." Lagos glowers.

Professor Utonium looked at Mojo and said, "I'm impressed with how you were not only able to unleash Tien Long and reunited him with his son, but how you actually managed to go through the traps without being hurt and fight Lagos at the same time blindfolded!"

Mojo shrugged, "It was nothing, really. I'm sure you saw the training back at the temple, Professor."

The Professor said, "Yes, I have. I must say that you did well and how you used your other senses to fight without using your eyes." Rebecca hugs Mojo and says, "Mojo, you're my hero and warrior. I love you, Fire Beetle." Mojo gently tilts Rebecca's chin up and says, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. I love you, Rose Petal."

The two leaned in to kiss, while everyone else watched on with starry eyes, "Aaaaawwww..."

Rebecca then turns to the Powerpuffs. "Thank you very much for helping us catch those bad guys, Sweeties," she says as she gently pats their little heads. "You're very excellent musicians!" The girls beam happily. "Aww, you're very welcome, Becca." Buttercup, who had previously loath to show her softer side, blushes deeply as a wide contented smile spreads across her face.

The group then turn to Fa-Ying. "Thank you also very much for training us, Fa-Ying." says a grateful Rebecca.

"We would surely have been lost without you." Mojo adds.

Fa-Ying smiles modestly. "You're quite welcome, my dear friends."

"Mmn," Billy muses as he gently hold Mei in his arms. "I wonder where we can find a home for Mei." The little panda gives a small sad whimper. At this moment, Fa-Ying gets a wonderful idea. "Well say, perhaps Mei could live at the temple with us! We'll care for her and play with her every day, and she'll have all the bamboo she can eat."

Upon hearing this, the little bear's eyes light up and she gives a gasp of excitement. As Billy gently sets her down, Mei scrambles happily into Fa-Ying's arms and begins happily licking her face, causing the girl to laugh merrily. "You're part of our family now, little one." Fa-Ying says as she gently pets Mei's soft little ears. Mei coos happily as the group look on contentedly at this happy scene.

Rebecca pets Mei's furry head and says, "You hear that, girl? You've got a new home and a family." Mojo gently holds Mei's paw in his hand and says, "I'm sure you'll be very happy there, Mei. We'll never forget you." Mei gives Mojo's face a gentle lick, along with Rebecca as the two laughed softly.

As Fa-Ying and Mei leave, the group call, "Goodbye, friends! Please take care! Thank you so much for everything!"

"Goodbye, friends! I will always remember you!" Fa-ying calls as she waves politely. Mei gives a small chitter and waves as well.

As they watch their new friends go, the group sigh wistfully as the sun sets low in the west, bathing the scenery in a warm glow. the professor then turns to the group. "Well say, would everyone like to go back to the hotel for dinner?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "That would be so great!" everyone replies happily. The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group begins making their way back into town.


	12. True to Your Heart

When everyone got back to the city in their hotel, they got ready for the night. Rebecca got on her new dress, slipped on her new bracelet and a pair of gold pearl earrings, and haircomb into her now curly hair. She added the finishing touches by slipping on golden ballet flats and spritzing on some rose scented perfume.

As for Mojo, he wore his usual helmet and wore a red silk shirt with some black calligraphy pattern, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes. He said, "You look beautiful, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled, "You look really suave, Mojo."

The two smile happily as they gently take each other's hands and traipse into the dining room, with Foxy and Roxi happily scampering closely behind. They met up with Deanna and April, who wore their new dresses and jewelry. "Hello, friends." Deanna politely greets them.

"You look very nice." April adds.

The friends smile modestly. "Why, thank you, friends. You look very nice, too."

As Rebecca and Mojo, Deanna, April, Foxy, and Roxi presently arrive at the dining room where everyone else are waiting, they quickly seat themselves at a table. Shortly thereafter, a waiter arrives. "Good evening, my friends," he greets them. "My name is Ni'an, and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I take your order, please?"

Rebecca said, "A Diet Pepsi and some of the General Tso's Chicken with chow mein noodles, please."

Mojo said, "I'll have a Vanilla Coke with the same thing, but with white rice."

Ni'an writes down the orders saying, "Two General Tso's Chicken: one with chow mein noodles and the other with white rice." Going towards Ace and Deanna, he asks, "Anything for your orders?"

"I'd like a cherry cola and some pork chow mein, please." Ace replies.

"And I would like an orange soda and some pad thai, please." Deanna notes.

Ni'an quickly jots down their orders, upon which he traipses up to Snake and April's table. "And for you, my friends?"

"I'd like a lemon-lime ssssoda and sssome fried riccce, please." Snake replies.

"And I would like a strawberry soda and the same thing, please." April replies.

Ni'an then jots down their orders, as well as a raspberry ice tea and some wonton soup for the professor, some watermelon sodas and some orange chicken with rice for the Powerpuffs, and some root beers and some kung pao shrimp for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. He then leaves for a bit, then returns with everyone' food, which they happily eat.

"Yum, this is awesome!" Buttercup says happily as she takes a bite of chicken.

Rebecca ate her chicken and chow mein noodles, then said after a swallow, "This stuff is the best."

Mojo said, "Agreed. The perfect way to end the day is eating the best food and dancing the night away."

Rebecca smiles, "Indeed, my dear."

Once everyone has finished eating, a band from across the room begins playing a lovely song. Mojo looks lovingly into Rebecca's eyes. "Shall we, my dear?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, let's."

The two got up to get on the dance floor, then Ace asks Deanna, "Baby, ya wanna dance with me?" Deanna got up and said, "You know I do, Ace." Snake looks at April and asks her, "Wanna danccce with me's, April?" April held Snake's hand and said, "Yeah, let's kick it!" The couples then gently take each other's hands and traipse out onto the dance floor as the song plays:

"_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me,_  
><em> Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny,<em>  
><em> Though you're unsure, why fight the tide?<em>  
><em> Don't think so much, let your heart decide,<em>

_ Baby, I see your future, and it's tied to mine,_  
><em> I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign,<em>  
><em> But you'll never fall 'til you let go,<em>  
><em> Don't be so scared of what you don't know,<em>

_ True to your heart,_  
><em> You must be true to your heart,<em>  
><em> That's when the heavens will part,<em>  
><em> And baby, shower you with my love,<em>  
><em> Open your eyes,<em>  
><em> Your heart can tell you no lies,<em>  
><em> And when you're true to your heart,<em>  
><em> I know it's gonna lead you straight to me,<em>  
><em> (Got to be true,<em>  
><em> To your heart!)<em>"

Mojo twirls, then catches Rebecca, upon which the two begin shimmying back and forth, while Ace and Deanna boogie from left to right, clapping their hands, and Snake and April slowly shuffle from left to right, waving their arms, then take each other's hands and pick up the pace.

"_Someone ya know is on your side can set you free,_  
><em> I can do that for you if you believe in me,<em>  
><em> Why second guess what feels so right?<em>  
><em> Just trust your heart and you'll see the light,<em>

_ True to your heart,_  
><em> You must be true to your heart,<em>  
><em> That's when the heavens will part,<em>  
><em> And baby, shower you with my love,<em>  
><em> Open your eyes,<em>  
><em> Your heart can tell you no lies,<em>  
><em> And when you're true to your heart,<em>  
><em> I know it's gonna lead you straight to me,<em>"

Mojo and Rebecca hold hands and begin gently swaying back and forth to the beat, while Ace and Deanna wave their arms up and down while stomping their feet back and forth, then take each other's hands and begin taking a slower pace, and Snake and April shimmy back and forth.

"_(You know it's true),_  
><em> Your heart knows what's good for you,<em>  
><em> (Good for you),<em>  
><em> Let your heart show you the way,<em>  
><em> (You know it's true),<em>  
><em> It'll see you through,<em>  
><em> (Got to be true...<em>  
><em> To your heart),<em>

_Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are,_  
><em> You can take both your hands off the wheel and still get far,<em>  
><em> Be swept away, enjoy the ride,<em>  
><em> You won't get lost with your heart to guide you,<em>

_ True to your heart,_  
><em> You must be true to your heart,<em>  
><em> That's when the heavens will part,<em>  
><em> And baby, shower you with my love,<em>  
><em> Open your eyes,<em>  
><em> Your heart can tell you no lies,<em>  
><em> And when you're true to your heart,<em>  
><em> I know it's gonna lead you straight to me,<em>  
><em> (True to your heart),<em>  
><em> You must be true to your heart,<em>  
><em> That's when the heavens will part,<em>  
><em> And baby, shower you with my love,<em>  
><em> Oh, open your eyes,<em>  
><em> Your heart can tell you no lies,<em>  
><em> And when you're true to your heart,<em>  
><em> I know it's gonna lead you straight to meeeeeeeee!<em>  
><em> (Gotta be true,<em>  
><em> To your heart,)<em>"

Mojo and Rebecca begin merrily dancing the tango, as Ace and Deanna begin to dance the rhumba, and Snake and April happily dance the boogie-woogie.

"_When things are gettin' crazy,_  
><em> And you don't know where to start,<em>  
><em> Keep on believin' baby,<em>  
><em> Just be true to your heart,<em>  
><em> When all the world around you,<em>  
><em> It seems to fall apart,<em>  
><em> Keep on believin' baby,<em>  
><em> Just be true to your heart,<em>

_ Gotta be true, _  
><em> To your heart,<em>  
><em> Gotta be true, <em>  
><em> To your heart,<em>  
><em> Gotta be true, <em>  
><em> To your heart<em>."

As the songs end, the couples throw their arms around each other and share a kiss as the crowd claps and cheers. "All right, guys! You rock!" Buttercup exclaims happily. The six smile warmly in reply.

Rebecca breathes a wistful sigh. "It was a crazy day, but fortunately all turned out to the good in the end."

"Indeed." Mojo replies.

"You were so heroic when you dodged the traps blindfolded and captured Lagos back there," Rebecca notes as she gently takes her boyfriend's hand. "You're a true warrior, my Fire Beetle." Mojo smiles and blushes deeply. "I couldn't have done it without you...my Rose Petal."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast  
>Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt<br>Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara  
>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis<br>Deanna Singing-Judy Kuhn  
>April Franklin-Mandy Moore<br>April Singing-Jody Benson  
>Mojo JojoSam-Roger Jackson  
>Professor Utonium-Tom Kane<br>Blossom/Mei-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy-Tara Strong  
>ButtercupTam-Elizabeth Daily  
>AceBig Billy/Grubber/Lagos' Henchman-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia<br>Roxi-Jessie Flower  
>Fa-YingShopkeeper-Ming-Na Wen  
>Ping-BD Wong<br>Monk-Keone Young  
>Jin-Lo-James Hong<br>Li-Jerry Tondo  
>Lagos-Mark Hamill<br>Shen-Chris Sanders  
>Tien Long-Frank Welker<br>Ni'an-Miguel Ferrer  
>Singers-Stevie Wonder, 98 Degrees<p> 


End file.
